


chainsaw, amore

by revolverocelots



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, rated m for mild-excessive gore and body horror, sin is a fav he didnt deserve this, the gore can be skipped because its p graphic, the rest that isnt gore is two dumb kids being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolverocelots/pseuds/revolverocelots
Summary: Dreams reflect the past, not always the present is what Bedman has to learn.





	chainsaw, amore

**Author's Note:**

> please skip if youre uncomfy with gore and body horror, the rest is just two kids sorting it out and being soft. sin doesn't deserve to suffer, but i think he might have some nightmares after the whole jack o fusing with justice and fighting st. maximus.
> 
> broken_clover was a huge inspiration for this, specifically for bedmans nickname, mattie.  
imo mattie is short for matress because its cute? yeah

Sin could feel the sting of the wounds on his body, leaning back against the wall behind him. His mind was racing, thoughts all over the place as he cursed at himself, hissing. The quarter gear cursed at his own cells, urging them to heal faster, but not before a honey sweet voice unfortunately interrupted his thoughts.

"As I said before, it'd be much less painful the less you struggle, child." The Universal Will suggested, watching the boy struggle, but he only did more. Multiple needles and syringes were pointed at his body now, two blades at each side of his body digging in to keep him still. Sin continued to scream, though magic was keeping him still as the needles drew closer and closer. "Let me go, damn you! The old man's gonna come here and save me, so is my dad, you hear me? Y-you can't turn me into Justice, I won't turn into some shitty killing machine!" He screeched in anger and pain, but the Universal Will only smiled.

"Oh dear, is that really what you think? I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but Bedman is currently keeping them occupied." Her smile grew larger into a full grin seeing Sin's face drop. "He's completed his mission with bringing you and the others here, and will soon join me in the perfect world we're about to create. And you will be at the center of that! Isn't it exciting?" 

Impossible. Mattie? His boyfriend, the light of his world, the one he swore to protect, to keep safe and to die with? He betrayed them? After promising, after the moments he treasured and loved, he hadn't changed at all. His thoughts came to a sudden halt at the possibility, the pain and physical torture felt like nothing compared to the thought of Bedman leaving him. 

[GORE START]

"B-bedman? No, he wouldn't, he's with us! He told me he wouldn't go back to you, he promised! And I know Mattie never breaks a promise because-" His words were cut off when all needles pushed towards him at once, painfully penetrating and ripping his skin apart, injecting gear cells and whatever the hell was needed. Sin yelled out, his eyeballs rolling towards the back of his head, tears started to come out just as the needles went deeper, blood gushing out of his sides. He could feel his bones breaking, organs being crushed when another blade entered straight through the front of his stomach, slicing right through it. He wanted to scream even louder, but his voice was no longer in his throat. More internal organs started spilling out, his large and small intestine pooling out of his stomach, kidneys crushed and chopped in the process, liver and pancreas squirting out digestive juices.

His body started to tense less, his life being sucked out of him slowly. Numbness slowly started to overcome certain parts of his body, the ability to feel pain slowly going away. His bones, the ones still intact, started glowing, presumably from the gear cells, but his face was melting and twisting, skin peeling off revealing muscles being stretched and torn apart like paper. Sin tried to scream one more time, but his throat felt like it had vanished completely, mouth dry until blood spilled out in streams. He couldn't even taste it anymore, but the thickness and amount being released said a lot. 

[GORE END]

The Universal Will only stood there and watched, beaming with joy at the soon-Justice. Sin could feel his cells colliding, twisting and exploding, his mind was being torn apart and slowly being driven insane at the pain and grief. He cried over his mother, his father, Sol, Elphelt, Ramlethal, all the people he'd be forced to kill, he wanted to apologize to them for not being strong enough, he wanted to apologize to the whole world for what he was going to do. He wanted to say sorry to Bedman, who he trusted so much, he loved and cherished, even if he had betrayed them. Even if Bedman- no, Mattie didn't love him anymore, even though it could've been a lie, he knew it wasn't. All the moments they had shared ever since Ramlethal had coaxed him into joining, Sin knew it was genuine, he KNEW that-

"You know I can see your dreams, right?" 

The pain vanished. White filled his vision as a soft, yet commanding voice spoke.

"Wake up. Let's talk downstairs."

Sin's eyes flashed open, tears streaming down in waterfalls as he let out a choked out sob. Rising up from his position in bed, he cupped his face in his hands in a desperate attempt in trying to stop the crying. Looking out the window in his room of Illyria castle, he took a deep breath and sighed. Mattie was probably waiting for him, and he didn't wanna keep him waiting any longer, but it didn't hurt any less. Nightmares were a rare occurrence for him, but the memories and the what-ifs haunted him to no end, as much as he hated to admit it. 

But Mattie had seen all of that? Seriously? 

\--

Bedman sighed in frustration, hands buried in his face. A book was laid out in front of him, but after what he just saw, it was the least of his worries. The moon shone brightly through a large window in the kitchen, clouds moving along the cool, night sky. Steam rose from two warm cups of hot chocolate on the table, one for Sin, who he instructed to wake up come down.

"Did I command him too harshly..? I hope not, not after something like that." Bedman murmured to himself quietly, but he could hear footsteps coming closer, and immediately knew it was him. Straightening up, he pushed his glasses up as Sin came into view, donning a large sweater [presumably from Elphelt], hair in a mess with a tired expression on his face. After taking a seat, neither of them spoke a word, the room being filled with Sin quietly sipping his drink. It was only silence for a few minutes. Bedman cleared his throat, looking him in the eye, though he felt a bit bad for waking him up at this time of the day, it was probably the best thing to do.

"Do you really not trust me?" Bedman spoke up, tired of the silence. Sin opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off harshly. "Do you really think I'd betray you?"

No response.

"Am I really that... unchangeable, Sin?" Bedman asked, a dark expression on his face. Sin frantically waved his hands, shaking his head.

"No, no! It's not that, I swear, come on, Mattie. You know I trust you, even if the others didn't, I-" 

"Explain the dream, then. I know you're scared, you're a child."

"You're a kid, too." Sin pouted, earning an eye-roll from Bedman.

"Dreams manifest our deepest thoughts, Sin. I want to get whatever's in your head now. Is it The Universal Will? Do you really think she'll come back? Are you really afraid of Justice, even becoming her? Do you really think I wou-"

"It's none of that, dammit! I just.. I don't know! What if back then we'd failed? What if we lost the old man? Dad? Mom? What if you left us, left me? It's just-"

"So you did-"

"I DON'T THINK YOU WOULD BETRAY US, BEDMAN!" Sin screamed, his voice echoing through the empty halls. Bedman froze at the use of his name and the volume of what he had said, being a bit taken aback. 

"...Not anymore. Not now, and not ever." Sin whispered, looking up to meet his eyes. "Now I know you won't, Mattie. You're a good person, you're.. really, really great." 

Bedman stayed quiet, gripping his mug a bit too tightly. Sin reached out to hold his hand slowly, interlocking fingers on the wooden table. Still nothing, but he felt a small squeeze from the smaller boy. His hands were soft, despite the nearby tattoos on his arms, Bedman was also a child, just like Sin. 

"I.." Bedman attempted to form a sentence, after a full minute of silence passed, but was cut short by Sin leaning forward from his seat and planting a kiss on his forhead by surprise. He flinched, but leaned into the touch. "I think you're really, really great too, Sin. And I suppose it was... too bold for me to make such assumptions on my part. My apologies."

Sin only smiled, placing his forhead against the other's. "Nah, it's.. okay. Still a bit shaken up from the dream, though." Bedman reached out to push a stray strand of blonde hair out of his face, pressing his knuckles softly into his cheek. The gear held the hand at the wrist, savoring the touch.

"It won't happen, Sin. She's gone. And even if she wasn't, I'd protect you." Sin smiled, leaning down nose-to-nose, but not before climbing up the table, earning a small chuckle from Bedman. 

"Yeah. And I'll protect you too, got that, Mattie?"

The only response Sin earned was a kiss on the lips.


End file.
